


Healing Arms

by LoveGems1



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: Bad Parenting, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jason's the best, Protective Older Brothers, Protective sisters-in-laws, Protective younger brother, Tommy & Carter & Leo & Mike & Eric & Wes are brothers, Tommy gets a hug, Tommy has a lioness as a services animal, Tommy needs a hug, Tommy's the youngest brother, Wes is a good big brother, Wesley “Wes” Collins & Tommy Oliver friendship, good parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGems1/pseuds/LoveGems1
Summary: Tommy found out that he has five older brothers, that are within the Power Rangers. What are the thoughts and feelings of the six brothers?
Relationships: Carter Grayson & Tommy Oliver, Carter Grayson/Dana Mitchell, Eric Myers & Tommy Oliver, Jason Scott/Tommy Oliver, Leo Corbett & Mike Corbett, Leo Corbett & Tommy Oliver, Leo Corbett/Kendrix Morgan, Mike Corbett & Tommy Oliver, Mike Corbett/Original Female Character(s), Taylor Earhardt/Eric Myers, Wesley "Wes" Collins & Eric Myers, Wesley "Wes" Collins & Tommy Oliver, Wesley "Wes" Collins/Other Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Healing Arms

Tommy's eyes are closed and breaths in the air. He hears the noise down below and sighs. He knows that it's dangerous, but he can't help it. The urge is there, just waiting for the trigger, and Tommy wants too. He wants to jump; it's hard not to stick his foot out and let go. Tommy wanted to leave but didn't want to leave.

Tommy hears the door opens and sighs. He can tell that they are close, but not so close, that if he slips, they couldn't catch him. He feels familiar eyes on him, and that relaxes him. Even with the people, Tommy doesn't open his eyes. He thinks that he will break if he sees their eyes. The Power Rangers are trying to figure out what to do.

"Do you want to jump, Tommy?" Wes asks his little brother. Wes found out two weeks ago that Mike, Eric, Leo, Carter, and Tommy are his brothers. Wes is protective of his little brother, after finding out how suicidal Tommy is. Wes's dad told Wes that his mom is April Corbett, and the two and had Mike and Eric, who are twins, while Leo and Carter are twins, while Wes and Tommy are the only two that are not twins. April and Arnold fought, and April kept Mike and Leo, while Arnold kept Wes. Eric and Carter were given to close friends, while Tommy was taken by force.

Unknown to the siblings, they are all Power Rangers. Two weeks ago that the Power Rangers were exposed to this information, it didn't matter to the six because they had a close relationship, but it did change a little. Wes made it to call Tommy every day. Wes never told the rest of the brothers about Tommy. He figured that Tommy was the one to say the four. 

Wes knows that Tommy's struggling right now, when Kim wants him back and not respecting that Tommy moved on and with Jason. The others were confused but accepting. Only Wes knew what happened and why Tommy and Jason are together. There are times that Jason tells Kim to back off or else. It was becoming too much, and Tommy had to step out.

Only the Rangers couldn't find him on the ground. Kim was the one that told them that Tommy was suicidal. They ran to the rooftop. They all saw Tommy standing on the edge. Wes can see that Tommy is conflicted. He wanted to make sure that Tommy was genuinely okay. 

"No. I just want air. There're times standing on the edge gives me a calming head." Tommy tells him, and Wes smiles softly. He can see the calmness that Tommy has and wants to come close. 

"Do you want company?" Wes asks. Out of the brothers, Tommy's the youngest and the fist to be a Power Ranger. Tommy looks at Wes and nods. Wes goes to him with slow steps and climbs up, and holds onto Tommy, while Tommy smiles. Wes sees Jason holding onto Tommy's leg. Eric holds onto Wes.

"I'm fine. I haven't thought of jumping. I just want to think. I'd tell you if I wanted to jump." Tommy tells Wes and Jason. Both men smile and don't look at Tommy. They knew that Tommy is in a better place to say if he wanted to jump or not. 

"I trust you, Tommy," Jason tells his husband, and Wes nods, agreeing with Jason. Mike, Eric, Leo, and Carter all want to know the situation, but acknowledge that Wes and Jason have Tommy. Mike, Leo, Eric, and Carter know that Tommy's strong, but he hides his valuable stat. They rarely see that state. They see Tommy reaching for Jason.

Jason brings Tommy to the roof's floor while Eric gets Wes down safely. Jason holds onto Tommy, and the Multi-colored Ranger leans in. The Rangers were told that Tommy was neglected as a kid. The teams go inside, and Tommy's on top of Jason. Kat gets Kim away from Tommy. The brothers are close but still give their youngest brother space. 

A month later, the six brothers wanted to get together and have lunch. They all met up at Tommy's place for lunch. They all tased Tommy's cooking and loved it. It was just sandwiches and fruit and vegetables. Jason worked outside and was teaching at the house. The six were getting to know each other better, and truths like childhood were brought up. Tommy told them that the Olivers are bad and suffer panic/anxiety attacks. PTSD also plays a big part in the attacks. 

The five nod and pulled their youngest brother into a hug. Carter sees a lioness. Leo, Eric, and Mike sees the cat and try to shield Tommy from it. Wes looks to see the cat and laughs. The four look at Wes with shock. Tommy peels away from them and sees the cat, who looks at her person with interest. Tommy sees a ball and throws it towards the cat. 

The cat plays with the ball, like a big kitten, causing Tommy to be mischievous towards the cat. He teases and plays with the lioness, making the cat be a big ball of fluff. The five sighs, but smiled. They should have known that the cat was Tommys.

The door opens, and Jason comes in and sees his husband playing with the lioness. He smiles amusedly at the scene. Red knows that the lioness is harmless towards Tommy. She stayed with Tommy when he was in Africa and refused to leave him. It didn't help that he had a big panic and anxiety attack in the middle of the savanna. The lioness was surrounded him and helping him with trying to calm him. 

Jason was in Africa by chance and saw Tommy having an attack. He rushes to his sixth and gets him clam, and sees equipment laying around. He sees two older men running to his direction, while one of the men goes and checks on Tommy, and the lionesses stayed near them, watching them. A cub comes near them and goes in Tommy's arms. Jason smiles at the cub. 

The mother of the cub licks her and follows the men. Jason holds onto Tommy, and the cub purrs. Once the group made it to the hotel, the two men went to a group of wildlife people and explained the situation to them, and Jason holding tightly to Tommy sees them nod. The two men lead Jason to Tommy's room, and the Red lays his sixth gently on the bed. 

Jason cuddles with his sixth, and the doctor lets him. The cub is on top of Tommy, while the mama was on Tommy's legs. Dr. Moore and Dr. Mercer, Jason learned their names, allowed Jason to stay with Tommy. Jason saw the lionesses coming in, and Jason left and saw Mercer and Moore yelling at a group of people. 

Jason and some of the lionesses stayed with Tommy until the group had to leave. Jason went with them, causing confusion for the group. He remained with Tommy during and after school. The two parented the cub. They couldn't find the right name for the cub and saw the cub going into a field of Buttercups. 

Tommy laughs and runs after his daughter, and Jason smiles at Tommy and Buttercup playing. The two married, with Trini, as a witness and Buttercup becomes theirs. When Jason finds that Tommy's the youngest, he laughs. Water down his face and ribs hurting, from laughing too hard. Tommy pouts, knowing why Jason is laughing, but people can see a smile on his face.

The lioness looks at her papa with confusion and looks to her dad. Tommy just smiles, and Buttercup lays back down. She lost interest in why. Buttercup was up high so that no one can see her. When her dad went out, she went with him. She could smell the emotions and wants to look out of her dad.

As of lately, Buttercup doesn't want to be seen, but with guests, she's hungry and can smell her dad's emotions. Tommy sees his brothers seen his and Jason's daughter and goes to her and plays with her. Tommy loves this fluff ball with his whole heart.

She was this little defenseless cub to this beautiful, powerful, deadly creature. Tommy would take her to the zoo, so she could let some aggression go, and come back being a cuddly little girl who wants her dads. People would give the family of three a look, but Tommy would play it up, and Buttercup would start to purr when Tommy pets her in the right places. 

Jason would laugh at the two and plays with the lioness, causing her to be a big kitten. People look away, and Tommy would kiss his husband and daughter. After being told that Tommy's the youngest, he wants to know how his brothers would be with his daughter. Wes sees Tommy's fear and goes over to the lioness. 

Buttercup sees a strange man with her dad and is curious about the five men. One of them sits next to her dad. The cat sniffs the other man, and the person sits still. She decides that she likes him and starts to lick him. She pins him down and kisses him, causing him to laugh. The person begins rubbing her in her favorite spot and starts to purr. 

The others came to her, and Buttercup likes these people, and they play with her. Tommy sees his brothers playing with her and has a smile on his face. He feels arms wrap around him and smiles. The two kisses and Tommy lean on his wonderful husband.


	2. Mike Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike's POV

Mike was pissed with his parents. They lied and tried to cover up the lie, and Mike could never forgive them for that. He finds out that he has four younger brothers and a twin. All six of them are Power Rangers. He knows that Leo was happy to be an older brother and was also pissed with their parents. 

When Mike found out that Eric, Cater, Wes, and Tommy were his other brothers, he was okay with that. He connected with all four of them. Mike smirked when he found out that Eric was his twin, and Mike was older than Eric. He saw the pout and gave a small laugh. He pulls him in and the two hug. 

All six have a lot of connecting on personal lives to do. They live different lives and grew up differently. Mike had Leo, and the little shit knew too much about him, and Mike knew too much about the little punk. When the Power Rangers Reunions happened, the Lost Galaxy Black met the new Dino Thunder Black. The rest of the Blacks were about to welcome him, but when Zack came in, the Original Black gave the Dino Thunder Black so much shit.

The Blacks were so surprised to see Zack’s reaction to the newest member of the Black family that they frowned. The Dino Thunder Black just laughed and has a big smile on his face. The two hugged, and Zack wasn’t going to let the man go. When the two got comfortable, the rest got comfortable.

The Blacks got to know the man, and Mike smiles at the Dino Thunder Black or Tommy. No one really knows the man, all Mike knows is that Tommy was a multicolored and stays with Jason. He got to acknowledge bits and pieces of the man and frowns. He saw Tommy alone, having a panic attack, and Mike pulls the man into a hug. 

Galaxy Black takes Tommy into his arms and helps him through the attack. The two got talking, and Mike enjoys having Tommy around. He starts to think of Tommy as a little brother, as well as Leo. Galaxy Red, upon hearing that smiles gently at that. Mike looks at his little brother with concern.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, and Leo sighs. The Lost Galaxy team was with them. They look at Leo with concern. They have seen Leo subdued and wondered why, as they want their fun leader back. 

“He’s been neglected and have panic and anxiety attacks, plus PTSD to it, and it hurts to see him hurting. I like Tommy and sees that Tommy’s a good person and is willing to go out of his way to help. I have this instinct to protect Tommy.” Leo tells Mike and the Black nods. Kendrix goes to her husband and comforts Leo. 

The rest of the team didn’t know what to do or say. Damon told them that Tommy’s a good Ranger. The Lost Galaxy shares stories about the people that they like and don’t like. It’s fun to bond with other people that aren’t the team. 

The next time Mike sees Tommy, he’s with another man, and Mike sees Tommy kissing him. ‘So that’s Jason,’ Mike thinks as the two are having fun with each other. They’re dancing and laughing. Mike smiles, knowing that Tommy and Jason are happy with each other. 

When Mike finds out that Tommy was his youngest brother, Mike, was pissed with his parents. Tommy wouldn’t have suffered if he had his older siblings with him, and Mike’s determined to make up for lost times. Mike sees Leo wanting to go over to Tommy and pull him into a hug. 

After the roof incident, Mike and Leo research ways to help their youngest brother. Tommy became close to both Mike and Leo, and they want to help him through whatever Tommy’s going trough. When they found out that a lioness is a serves animal to Tommy, Mike smiles. 

Only Tommy could pull something like this off. Mike takes a significant risk and pulls Tommy into his arms, and Tommy hugs back. The Black wants his youngest brother to know that he loves Tommy. Whenever the Lost Galaxy team comes to Earth, they would visit Tommy and cuddle with their youngest brother. 

Mike’s happy that Tommy has people in his corner. Mike might be the oldest and have a better relationship with Leo. Still, he gets to have a sweet relationship with the rest of his brothers. He told Eric that Black trust Red to protect Tommy when he isn’t there to protect him.


	3. Eric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric's view

Eric winces when Wes scowling at Eric for being a jerk. Eric knew that all Wes wanted was to be friends, and did what he could to make Eric believe that he wanted to be friends. When they found out that Wes is his little brother, Eric wince, at the look Wes gives him. The two came a long way, and Eric still has to fight to make Wes believe him, that he won’t leave Wes. 

After meeting the other Rangers, Eric connects with Mike, Leo, Carter, Tommy, and Jason the most. Outside of Wes, Jason is Eric’s best friend. Wes and Tommy are so similar, that Jason and Eric bond over watching out for Tommy and Wes teaming up. The two are a formidable opponent together. 

Leo and Eric have stopped Wes and Tommy from targeting Cole from pranks many times. Eric was happy but upset that he wasn’t the oldest. Mike is the oldest, and Eric comes second, but he’s older than Wes or Tommy, even Leo, and Carter for that matter. 

Eric is the other person that Tommy cuddles with when Jason isn’t a Red, but Tommy is. The Zeo Red would cuddle next to Eric and Wes, that makes the rest of the Reds smile. Tommy loves cuddling and will want to cuddle with someone willing and not force a person to snuggle. With Tommy, it’s always about consent. 

Eric knew that Tommy might not have consented in the past, so first, Green wants to make sure that there is always consent. When Eric finds out the truth about Tommy, he was pissed. Eric wanted to take Tommy away and hide him from the world. At the same time, he wants to put all the people that hurt Tommy away. 

After the roof scene, Eric takes time and energy to bond with his youngest brother. Eric had made sure to look at for Tommy when the others couldn’t. Eric likes to think that he has a better understanding of Tommy when it comes to Tommy having an attack. 

Eric was able to get Tommy out of an attack and lets Tommy stay with him. After finding out that Tommy has a lioness as a serves pet, all Eric did was shaking his head. Only Tommy, but Tommy can get away with the impossible. The fear, Eric sees and doesn’t like, causes Eric to pull Tommy from Jason, and into his arms. 

To Eric, having Leo, Carter, Wes, and Tommy as little brothers is not the worst thing that has ever happened. Eric loves to tease Leo, Carter, and Wes, with the help of Mike. Tommy was always left out of the teasing, because Eric and Mike knew that he would not understand the teasing, in the way the rest would. 

When Taylor asks how Eric how he was doing, Eric cried. Taylor would take her husband into her arms. She’s seen the files and makes her think about the poor kids that were hurting and don’t have the supportiveness of family. She wants to help them, and she does. Eric and Taylor would foster or volunteer at the homeless shelter or orphanage. 

The two have seen kids come and go, and all they hope for is for those in need to get what they need. Taylor has seen Tommy and can tell that he is a big bundle of energy. When the sister saw Buttercup, Taylor treated her like a human child, and not a big cat that Buttercup is. Taylor is always laughing whenever Tommy’s nearby. 

The kid will always be this big kid that just wants love. Both Eric and Taylor see Tommy and Jason together and happy, and that is what the couple wants. Red and Yellow would ask Red and Green how they make their relationship work. Jason and Tommy would tell them to have fun, explore more, and see what they like and don’t like. 

Eric and Taylor would get Tommy, Jason, and Buttercup over and have either dinner or lunch with them, and they have a lovely time with the couple. Buttercup loves, out of all the in-laws, Taylor the most. Taylor spoils the cat when Tommy and Jason don’t.


	4. Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo's view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like it or not.

Leo’s happy; first, he gets Carter as a twin, which is fantastic, and second, Tommy is his baby brother. Sure Carter and Wes are his little brothers, but Tommy is the baby, and Leo’s happy. He knows that Tommy never had a good childhood, and know that having five older brothers, makes Tommy prone to have more hugs and cuddles.

Leo knows that Kendrix wants to adopt Tommy as her own, for Tommy gets Kendrix’s field of study and helps her when he can. Yes, Eric and Wes cuddles when Jason isn’t there, but when it’s one on one Leo has Tommy in Galaxy Red arms. The two talk about a lot of things and one of them is Buttercup. 

Leo to everyone, the fun brother, the brother that makes it enjoyable and comfortable. Mike is the go-to brother, Eric is the responsible brother, Carter is the respectable brother, Wes is the calming brother, Tommy is the loving brother. They work on their strengths and weaknesses of the character of each other, but they still love one another.

Leo knows that Mike and Kendrix want to take Tommy to Mirinoi, to hide him from the world, and Leo laughs. Eric, too wanted to hide Tommy from the world. Jason looks at his brothers-in-law and shakes his head. The teams laugh because they know that Tommy is always going to have big brothers to protect him. 

Zack bursts out laughing when Jake from Megaforce tries to diss Tommy, Mike, Adam, Carlos, and Danny told Jake to back off. Mike took Tommy into his arms and cuddles with the baby of the family. The new Blacks and Golds were so confused. Blacks and Golds are in the same room, to make things easy for the teams.

Just like Whites and Silvers are in the same room. Yellow wanted Golds, but Black said that Yellows have to many of them, and not really enough Blacks to fill the room. Reds had fun trying to get the Blacks and Yellows in an agreement. Jason got involved, when Trini and Zack got physical with each other. 

Leo, fought, Carter, Wes, and Eric for Tommy. Tommy was sleeping when the fight got out of control. Leo lost, as he had both Mike and Maya in Black and Yellow. Wes was the one to get him, as Eric, Carter, and Leo got to help Jason with the arguments.

Whenever Lost Galaxy visits Jason and Tommy, Kendrix cuddles with him, and Leo laughs. Tommy’s loved and cared for, and Tommy’s, allowing the five brothers to take care of him. It’s a struggle for Tommy and the five to take care of each other. When the mother wanted to meet her boys, Leo and Mike told her no, that she gave up that right, to be their mother.

Tommy cried when he heard that their mother wanted to get to know him. Leo feared that Mike and Leo did something wrong when Jason told them that they didn’t, and that made Leo sigh in relief. Jason said the brothers that having the parents would be too much for Tommy and would make it worst for him. Jason told the brothers that Tommy’s adopted parents hurt him.

Leo would try to make Tommy laugh and would succeed in his goal, but would make his other brothers glare at Leo, but not for long; as they hear Tommy giggling. Jason would wrap his arms around Green’s waist and pulls him near. 

As both husbands lay with each other, Buttercup would cuddle with her uncle. Leo laughs, and the big cat would try and nuzzle with him and gets the hugs. Buttercup, Leo thinks, is just a big cub, that wants all the love in the world. She’s just like Tommy. A big cat, with big claws, just want a hug and cuddles. 

Leo smiles as big as Buttercup is; all the cat wants is love and affection, and that is what the family is going to give her. Kendrix, Karone, and Maya would play with the cat, and Mike, Damon, and Zhane will look at the cat, and look at Tommy, and shake their heads. Kai will mutter, all bark, no bite. 

Leo would go and play with the big cat, and Buttercup will purr and go to Tommy after a while, and both father and daughter will cuddle and have a good time. Leo knows that Tommy and Jason will always be together and will always be happy. Sure there’s up and downs, but it’s the effort that makes the relationship work.


	5. Carter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter

Carter takes Dana and their kids to Reefside, the Lightspeed Rescue wants his family to meet his youngest brother. Red knows that his little brother loves kids, and wants to be a dad. Carter sees his Pink looking at him with questions, as she doesn’t know where the family is going. Red smiles at his family. 

Ever since they found out that the six are brothers, they made time to bond with each other and have a relationship with each other. Tommy is the only shy brother that doesn’t want to be a burden to the family. Carter always tells Tommy that he isn’t a burden and that the five will always love him. 

Carter wanted Dana to meet Tommy. The two would get along so well, it would make the teams having to break them up. Carter knows that Kendrix and Taylor want to kidnap the younger man, and it makes Red laugh at that. Lightspeed Rescue Red wants to kidnap Tommy sometimes. 

When the family arrived, they are greeted by Buttercup, who leaps on Carter and licks her uncle. To Buttercup, this man gives her treats and great belly rubs. Buttercup likes this man. She turns and sees cubs and momma. She slowly approaches the momma and cubs, and the momma starts to pet her.

The cat starts to purr at the scratching of the ear. Carter laughs at the big cat. She’s just a baby wanting attention. Dana looks at him with bewilderment, and laughter could be heard on the other side of the yard. The kids play with the cat.

The couple sees Tommy and Jason walking towards them, all sweaty and out of breath. Carter goes and hugs both men, and Dana nods towards the two men. She’s confused with all of this, but she knows that Tommy is doing better than when she last saw him. 

Tommy and Dana start talking, and Dana agrees with her sisters, this man needs to be taken away from the world and hidden away. Pink smiles at Buttercup, lying on her dad. The father-daughter duo is cute, wanting attention and affection. 

Dana kisses Carter on the cheek and the kids around them eww, causing the adults to laugh. The family left the family, and Tommy turns to Jason and kisses him. Jason picks the man up, causing Green to shrike and lays him on the bed. Buttercup looks at her dads and goes out and hunt, making the parents laugh at their daughter. 

That night, Jason makes love to his husband, and the two wrap each other in their arms, wanting each other to be happy and safe. Carter is the most stable of the brother, and Tommy’s content with that.


	6. Wes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wes's pov

Wes’s bouncing up and down, excited. He knows that Tommy and Jason are getting a new addition to the team. He sees Tommy clutching to Jason, and both husbands are nervous. They’re getting a small kid. Buttercup worried about her sibling and doesn’t know what to do with each other being in her life. Wes rubs Buttercup’s head, causing the lioness to nudge him, wanting the comfort. 

Wes knows that the others would want to be here. Mike, Leo, and Kendrix are in Mirinoi, and can’t come, while Carter and his family are out of the country for a vacation. Eric and Taylor are in another state taking a child in, so Wes is the only brother to see Tommy and Jason, getting a child. The child was abused by her parents, and Child Services took her away, and Tommy jumped to the child. 

Jason and Tommy could still be denied, but the visits are pleasant, Thuy, the little girl, loves Tommy and Jason. The child loves Buttercup, and Buttercup is reliable to Thuy. Thuy loves being in Tommy’s arms, and Wes’s little brother loves holding here. Tommy holds onto Jason and Wes smiles a soft smile. Wes knows that the two are great parents. The Time force Red knows that Red and Green would not be denied.

“Tommy!” A little voice cries out. Tommy spins around, and Wes smiles beams at the small family. Thuy comes running out of the office and into Tommy’s arms. The Green bends down and swipes her off her feet and spins her around. The little one wants Jason, and Jason gets to hold onto his new daughter.

“You’re my daddy and bố. Buttercup, I’m coming home to you!” Thuy exclaims, bouncing in Jason’s arms, causing all three men to laugh. Buttercup purrs at this. Wes sees Tommy and Jason showering the child with love and affection. Wes comes to the Thuy and says hi. The kid smiles shyly while hiding into Jason. 

Months later, Thuy met all of her aunts and uncles, siblings, and cousins. Nephthys, Mike’s wife, who adores Tommy, and Tommy adore her, Taylor, Kendrix, Dana, Abha, Wes’s girlfriend, who everyone loves, all spoil Thuy. Tommy and Jason were taking turns whenever the small child was overwhelming. Zack and Trini are Jason’s godparents for Thuy, while Mike and Nephthys are Tommy’s godparents for Thuy. When Tommy met Nephthys and Abha, the big bundle of energy warmly welcomed the two women. 

The two women loved getting with Tommy and Jason, with Mike and Wes laugh. Everyone comes to love Tommy when they first meet him. Jason would kiss the man when someone tries to make a move on him. Eric coughs possessive, making Taylor, Carter, and Dana to laugh, and Jason smile. 

Wes talks to Tommy all the time and would make sure that he was doing good. Abha would come over with Wes, and the three would talk. Tommy questioned why he looked Native American. Wes told Tommy, that April and Arnold had Native American blood in them, but never indeed showed that side of the family. Tommy seemed to be the one to get that side of the family.

Abha would teach Tommy their culture, and Buttercup and Thuy would join in the lessons. Tommy and Jason are teaching Thuy Vietnamese. The three learn the culture and language, so Thuy would know where she came from. Trini would come by and help with the sessions. Wes was there learning and creating new ways for Thuy to have fun in school.


	7. Tommy

Tommy smiles at his husband, as Tommy is in a happy mood, and it was because of the man he married. Years later, Tommy and Jason have two children, they adopted another child after two years of getting Thuy and a wolf cup. Buttercup died three months after getting Mebreatu, from Ethiopia, and Tommy was devastated. Jason got him a newborn wolf pup to help his husband. 

Tommy is healing, with the help of Jason, Mebreatu, Thuy, and Kamama, the wolf pup. The Green has his older brothers, sisters-in-law, and nieces and nephews. He never got to meet his birth mother, but that’s okay, he didn’t want to. There are times where Tommy gets to see his birth dad, and the two don’t really talk. Wes would make it known that the dad can speak to the others, but not Tommy. 

The Green gets support and helps with anyone and everyone that needs help. Both husbands teach, and Thuy and Mebreatu love being with their parents, as Jason and Tommy make learning fun. Kamama stays with Tommy but lets the kids play with her. Jason had her be trained as a Service Animal for Tommy, and Tommy love Jason for it.

Sure there are hard times, but with support and love, Tommy is getting better, and Tommy has Jason to thank. Without Jason, Tommy would not have lived for as long as he has. Tommy takes a picture of Jason laying on the grass, Thuy lies on his chest, and Mebreatu lies on his stomach and Kamama on his leg. Tommy sends this to Trini, Wes, Kendrix, and Dana.

‘These people are mine, and I love them. They make me happy’ Tommy send these and laughs, as Jason’s complaining about being peed on. Trini and Kendrix love it. 

‘Happy to know that you are happy,’ Dana replies, making Tommy chuckle. 

‘Let me know, if Jason makes you upset, I can hide his body’ Wes sends to his baby brother, and Tommy laughs. A big grin on the Green’s face and doesn’t reply. 

“Lunch’s ready!” Tommy calls to the four, and the kids rush inside for food.


End file.
